1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan mounting assembly that prevents incorrect installation of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers usually include a chassis and one or more fans installed in the chassis for dissipating heat in the chassis. The fan includes a housing attached to the chassis and a blade pivotably mounted in a circular opening of the housing. The blade draws and pushes air through the circular opening in an axial direction. The fan should be installed in the chassis and blows air to a desired direction. However, the fan is symmetrical and lends itself to being installed backwards.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.